Stolen Hearts
by Hittocere
Summary: When Araide came on scene everyone thought it would be Ran's heart the handsome doctor stole. No one thought that it would be Shinichi's that would actually end up hostage. Araide/Shinichi Slash
1. Hassan Chop

**Stolen Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters, nor is there any profits made off of this. **SLASH**

Araide/Shinichi fic (Shinichi will somehow become Shinichi sized for this...) This is not an April Fools joke.

blame it on the 'A New Method of Persuasion' story that this even exsists. While typing up the 18th chapter, the image that came to mind is that at the beginning of that chapter was that Shinichi leaned up and kissed a surprised Araide. Seeing as that is the Shinichi/Gin fic I didn't think it belonged there. So it has its own place...

When Araide came on scene everyone thought it would be Ran's heart the handsome doctor stole. No one thought that it would be Shinichi's that would actually end up hostage.

* * *

><p>When Shinichi went to Ran's karate practice it was a complete surprise to see Dr. Araide standing by in case anything happened. He knew the doctor helped at Teitan, and it made him nervous. Especially after everything had occurred at the Araide clinic, he couldn't tell if Araide was after Ran as a wife or not. As Conan he had done everything he could to keep her suitors at bay, but this doctor really was kind. At this point he wasn't sure he was going to be Shinichi ever again, maybe letting her go with the doctor was better for her…<p>

Currently he was Conan sized, and was working his way towards the doctor. The doctor noticed him fairly early on his quest. He helped him over the barrier, he probably knew that Conan was there to watch 'his Ran neechan'. Araide surprisingly enough didn't really seem interested in the karate practice going on around him, Shinichi doubted anyone else would notice the faint signs of boredom.

"Something wrong Araide sensei?" Shinichi asked with Conan's most inquisitive voice. The doctor for his part smiled, returning to his seat which allowed him to see all the practices going on easily.

"While it is nice to know that they can defend themselves," Araide made a face for a moment, "it's still violence none the less, but it's better than guns I guess…" Shinichi nodded for the doctor's sake. Personally he'd rather be shot than face Ran on a bad day. He'd seen enough of them to know this for sure.

"So why do you attend the karate practices then?" Conan's voice somehow remained suspicion free. The doctor didn't have to be present at all, a simple coach would have been fine for adult supervision over the class.

"Just because I don't care for the sport doesn't mean I won't support Mouri San and the others by being here," he commented. At that moment Ran had managed to hip throw an opponent half way across the gym to their feet. Shinichi wondered how many of Ran's demonstrations it would take to change Araide's opinion of guns to karate.

"It's safe to say that you are needed though," Conan watched as the doctor after a quick frown looked over the poor student. The kid however was long since used to being thrown around by Ran seeing as he got right back up before Araide could do much more than check for a concussion. He sat down next to Conan again with a sigh.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Araide glanced around the room, "by the way Edogawa kun, how did you know Jodie sensei?" Shinichi wasn't entirely sure what the man meant by that… He knew Jodie sensei fairly well, and was often times amused by her stereotypical butchery of the Japanese language.

"Jodie sensei was present at several of the cases I was involved in, she even had pictures of me and Ran neechan!" Shinichi wasn't sure if the doctor knew that it was an English custom to keep pictures of your friends on display or not, if one didn't know it was sort of creepy. That was why Ran had found the pictures behind the bathroom mirror.

"Is that so?" the doctor apparently did know. As the practice winded down Shinichi decided to ask the doctor the question that was giving him nightmares. Shinichi did a childish tug on his sleeve, gaining the man's full attention.

"So, you aren't really going to marry Ran neechan are you?" he threw out his best protective younger sibling glare he could muster. The doctor laughed softly putting a hand on his head to ruffle his hair playfully.

"No, I don't like Mouri san that way anyways Edogawa kun," the doctor bent down at his eye level, "do you want to know a secret?" Shinichi of course nodded eagerly, he was so relieved that he didn't have to worry about the man courting his not-girlfriend. "I'd rather meet this Kudou kun that Mouri san keeps telling me about, he sounds more interesting." Shinichi almost felt his mouth drop, Araide was… No, it wasn't possible!

"You like boys?" Shinichi blurted quietly at the kind doctor before him. He was dumbfounded when the doctor placed a finger on his lips.

"Remember, it's a secret. You can't tell anyone," Araide smiled softly, "especially not Mouri san." Shinichi could definitely trust the doctor with Ran, now that he wouldn't steal her heart from him. Still he wouldn't have suspected that of Araide, perhaps it had something to do with all the influences in his life? Shinichi realized that it could also be his way of being against his father's womanizing, the same womanizing that drove his mother to suicide almost five years ago.

"I promise sensei," he said in his most polite Conan voice, "Ran neechan, over here." She smiled and made her way towards the two of them quickly.

"Conan kun, I didn't expect to see you here," Ran smiled wiping the sweat from her brow, "you haven't been making trouble for Araide sensei have you?" She looked at him suspiciously, he shook his head quickly hoping the good doctor would confirm it.

"He's been fine company Mouri san," the doctor smiled standing, "if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the clinic. Without father there I've had a lot more work to do…" He was gone before Ran could say anything else on the matter. Shinichi wondered how embarrassed the young man was going to be when he realized what he had just told a supposed seven year old. He had a shark-tooth grin as he Ran made for home.

* * *

><p>Hittocere: No ShinichiAraide-ness yet. I'm a firm believer that there has to be some character bonding before that sort of thing.


	2. In the Air Tonight

**Stolen Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters, nor is there any profits made off of this. **SLASH**

Araide/Shinichi fic (Shinichi will somehow become Shinichi sized for this...)

There is probably some Araide OoC in this...

Notes: Araide does not live at the family house in this fic, and it has no relation to my other Detective Conan story. Save for the fact the idea came from it. It takes place after episode 170, other than that no real time line established... Sorry its so short.

* * *

><p>IN THE AIR TONIGHT- ARAIDE TOMOAKI POV<p>

He didn't know why he thought that Edogawa Conan needed to know that, or maybe he understood that the hostility coming off the boy was in response to the idea that he was going after Mouri Ran. He didn't like causing that feeling in anything, and it was the truth. He had no intention of courting any woman, his father's actions had swayed his hand. No woman deserved a man like him that carried such a cruel legacy.

A legacy that included a suicide, a murder, and a murderer. Araide sighed, he wasn't sure any man would deserve such a legacy either, at least he knew he wasn't his father. So he wasn't a cheating, guilty, asshole of a man. And he wouldn't end up murdered because of it… What did he have to show for his stepmother was the one that murdered him?

Araide kept up the pace, when he reached his house he locked the door and let out a sigh of frustration. What was he thinking, telling Edogawa Conan, a seven year old that he was gay? Apparently nothing given that impromptu confession, what the hell was Edogawa thinking? Besides the fact he wasn't going to have to bodyguard Kudou's girlfriend anymore. Araide felt his cheeks heat up, what was the kid going to tell Kudou?

'Oh, Shinichi niisan by the way you don't have to worry about Araide sensei. He'd rather date you than Ran neechan,' Araide thought to himself with a face palm. Oh kami san he was screwed, seven year olds don't keep secrets! He could only hope that the seven year old didn't cause some sort of scandal… Did he even have the Mouri's phone number?

The now semi panicked doctor looked for his address book praying to any spirit that would listen that he find some sort of number that would put him in touch with Edogawa Conan before something happened. Something he couldn't reverse or damage his reputation as a doctor beyond repair. He stopped following to his knees with a shocked look crossing his face.

"I'm acting like some sort of scared politician with skeletons in his closet," tears crossed his cheeks slowly, "Edogawa kun isn't cruel like that… I haven't done anything wrong, he won't say anything… I hope."


	3. Everybody Lies

**Stolen Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters, nor is there any profits made off of this. **SLASH**

Araide/Shinichi fic (Shinichi will somehow become Shinichi sized for this...)

There is probably some Araide OoC in this...

EVERYBODY LIES- KUDOU SHINICHI

* * *

><p>He was at the professor's house when he started sneezing uncontrollably. His temperature spiked and the professor called Ran while Haibara laid him out in a spare bed. Shinichi barely withheld the scream while the professor was on the phone with her. Haibara hooked the pint sized detective up to something to relieve the pain, Shinichi could barely feel it dull.<p>

"Kudou kun, I'm giving you something for the pain," Haibara's voice was barely audible over the blood thumping in his ears. He could feel his bones melting in place, then nothing. Shinichi blinked, there was no pain, yes he was still warm, but he felt nothing now but that heat. He watched somewhat disconnected as his limbs lengthened to his real high school size. Haibara was watching with a type of morbid curiosity as well, then there was the anger.

"I didn't take an antidote Haibara, all I did was start talking to you and somehow this happened," Shinichi was surprised by the level of calmness in his voice. There was no way that after a year or so of suffering from the apotoxin that it would suddenly wear off. Haibara was looking as surprised as he was, although something just didn't fit, the timeline was all wrong.

"All I can think is that the toxin's affect wore off, but it doesn't explain why it would suddenly wear off after such an extended exposure with no warnings," Haibara checked his temperature, "it seems like your core temp. is lowering steadily back to reasonable levels. You can rest here in Agasa hakase's spare room if you'd like. I wouldn't return home yet just in case this is some sort of fluke Kudou kun." Shinichi had no intentions of moving anytime soon, his body was far too sore at the moment for that. The only comparison he had which wasn't body consuming was the night he had been shot.

The detective found himself thinking back on Araide's words again, he had no doubt that the man was telling him the truth. He wasn't worried so much about Ran anymore, but at the same time, there was something else to consider now… how was he going to act around Araide sensei if he knew such a thing? He let the inky darkness of sleep consume him on that note; he wanted no more thoughts to distract him anyways.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes about Shinichi's miraclous cure:<p>

Apotoxin 4869, the drug that Gin forced down Shinichi's throat at the beginning of the series has been partially cured several times during the series. While the temporary antidotes did not fully cure Shinichi is it not entirely possible that the affects of these outside forces, Liquor, Haibara's test antidotes, and even the fevers themselves could weaken the toxin/poison's hold on Shinichi's cells? In combination with a reduce of the constant stress of certain parts of his life would it not be theoretically possible for the apotoxin to in fact gradually wear off? Just like a normal disease that the body expels over time, there is a chance that the apotoxin would in fact wear off given its own stressers. That is the theory for Shinichi's cure in this fic.


	4. Contrasts of Gray

**Stolen Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters, nor is there any profits made off of this. **SLASH**

Araide/Shinichi fic (Shinichi will somehow become Shinichi sized for this...)

There is probably some Araide OoC in this...

CONTRASTS OF GRAY- ARAIDE TOMOAKI

* * *

><p>PART I- BLACK<p>

The doctor was amazed to find out that Kudou Shinichi was returning to Teitan Koukou in the upcoming week. He had never met the detective was really looking forward to seeing the face in person that so many rumors and stories surrounded the boy. Not to mention he had to probably apologize for whatever Edogawa kun possibly told him, the doctor's cheeks lit up.

'This is absolutely ridiculous… I haven't been this nervous since my mid terms in medical school!' the doctor thought almost jittering. He walked down the halls of Teitan in a daze, finally running into Mouri and Suzuki san. "Konbanwa Suzuki san, Mouri san." He startled Mouri enough she squeaked, Suzuki let out a soft ring of laughter at her friend's expense.

"Konban wa Araide sensei," the two answered. Mouri had a dusty rose crossing her cheeks, while Suzuki shook her finger at the other girl in warning. The blond smirked, "Just because you're husband's coming back to school doesn't mean you can slack off Ran." Dusty rose blossomed in full blown cherry red, narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Sonoko! We've gone over this before," Mouri was quite flustered at her friend's comment it seemed, "he is not my husband!" Araide wasn't sure what to think about this, he was fairly certain they weren't talking about him. That and he was very sure that Mouri san was not actually married otherwise her father wouldn't have offered her just before his father's murder. That however still came back to the very simple fact he had mentioned to Edogawa kun, he preferred men.

"Ano, if this is bad time I could always…" Araide needed to talk to Edogawa Conan, and Mouri would know how to get in contact with the child. The two teens were looking at him with slight embarrassment, especially Mouri.

"No no, its fine Araide sensei," Suzuki was backing slowly away from Ran's glare, "did you need something?" The girls didn't seem to be too occupied… He tried his innocent smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"As a matter of fact… do you know a way I could talk to Edogawa kun? I think I have something of his from the karate match the other day," he wondered if he was playing a little too innocent when Mouri frowned. Suzuki also looked slightly upset, "did something happen?" Mouri's expression didn't change.

"Conan kun went to Agasa hakase's and then went home without telling her, "Suzuki was caught trying to decide whether or not she would smile or not, "so were trading the brat for the detective otaku in the long run. Good riddance!" Araide wondered why Ran now looked more upset than before…

"Sonoko!" the Suzuki heir decided that maybe now was a good time to run before she dug herself a deeper hole, "my apologies Araide sensei. I do have his cell phone number, will that work?" Araide had to fight to hold off the successful look that threatened to cross his face. He nodded calmly, hoping his hands didn't seem to grabby as he took the offered slip of paper. He resolved to call Edogawa a Conan as soon as he left the Teitan campus, he didn't want or need that conversation to be overheard by the wrong ears…

* * *

><p>PART II- WHITE queue awkward phone calls 101.<p>

Araide stood there holding his cell with shaking fingers, he wasn't ready to do this. However Kudou kun was going to return to school next week, and there didn't seem to be a chance to simply run into Edogawa kun and ask him in person…Araide held his breath and dialed the number, he hit send and waited for anything to happen on the other end of the line. To his surprise the phone was picked up after two rings.

"Hello, may I ask who is calling?" the voice was male that much was certain. Araide felt his heart drop, he really hoped that this wasn't who he was assuming it was. He swallowed hard, and hoped his voice didn't crack.

"Is this Edogawa Conan's phone?" Araide asked hoping that it really wasn't who he thought it was… Too bad Araide had the worst luck besides Kudou Shinichi the murder magnet himself.

* * *

><p>Next CONTRASTS OF GRAY PART III- GRAY<p>

Sorry these are so short, that just happens to be a theme with this one... Although writing Part 3 Gray is going to be amusing...


	5. Conclusion of Gray

**Stolen Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters, nor is there any profits made off of this. **SLASH**

Araide/Shinichi fic (Shinichi is sized now for this...)

There is probably some Araide OoC in this...

CONTRASTS OF GRAY- ARAIDE TOMOAKI

"Is this Edogawa Conan's phone?" Araide asked hoping that it really wasn't who he thought it was… Too bad Araide had the worst luck besides Kudou Shinichi, the murder magnet himself.

**PART III- GRAY**

* * *

><p>When Shinichi answered Conan's cell he knew things were going to get complicated. He had no idea truly how complicated that was until he recognized the voice asking to speak to him, or rather Conan Edogawa. Shinichi swore under his breath, looking around for Conan's bowtie. Holding the phone against his ear he tries to think…<p>

"Hello?" the voice called into his ear nervously, Shinichi swallowed equally nervous. When he finally found the voice changer bowtie he had gathered his thoughts. He held the bowtie aside just long enough to speak a few words…

"Conan, your phone!" Shinichi cringed, this felt so weird… He held the bowtie up covered the phone mic to check he had the right pitch for Conan. He spoke softly into the bowtie and happy to find it set just at his youth voice. "Hai, thank you Shinichi niisan! Hello, who is this?" Shinichi blanched at how dumb this was, he just knew this was going to bite him in the… well he just knew it wouldn't end well.

"It's Araide sensei," the man answered. Well at least he wasn't trying to lie is way out, maybe Shinichi would have to take a page from that book… He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Ran that he was Conan, but Araide Sensei? With the comment the man made, no different from the one Ran made the first night he was shrunk, he felt he owed the man some truth.

"Ah, Araide Sensei, how are you?" Shinichi spoke with Conan's tones convincingly enough. The teen detective was worried though, would he give himself away?

" Good, um Conan I have a question for you," Araide was beyond nervous, his voice was almost jittery, "I just heard that Kudou kun is coming back to school this coming week." Shinichi nearly face palmed, this was ridiculous. He had to pretend to be two different people and that he was keeping secrets from himself. Shinichi sighed shifting the phone preparing to answer the question before the doctor could ask.

"Hai, that's right. I haven't said anything about what you told me to niisan. Is that why you are so worried Araide sensei?" he asked cheerily. He smiled at the soft sigh that escaped on the other end of the line.

"Oh thank you Conan kun, that's such a relief. Now I don't have to worry," Araide answered, "Now I won't drive myself mad with worry—" Shinichi wasn't sure if this was the best course of action, but it certainly be interesting…

"Araide sensei, you should tell Shinichi niisan yourself soon. That way if he shares your feelings on the matter," Shinichi paused letting his words sink in, "Sensei?"

"Are you sure Conan kun? I wouldn't want to make things difficult for him," Araide must have been blushing on his end of the line. "Besides isn't Mouri san his girlfriend?" Shinichi resisted the urge to sigh or beat his head against a wall.

"Sensei, trust me, Shinichi niisan is best friends with Ran neesan, they are not together. Besides, Shinichi niisan makes things difficult for himself," Conan's voice admitted, and Shinichi cringed. Had he really just suggested that the doctor ask him out? Face palming sounded really good right now, but he might substitute the palm for a desk with his rate of insanity at the moment. "I'll let Shinichi niisan know to stop by the health suite after school when he gets in."

"I'll speak to him then, until then could you keep my secret just a little while longer," Araide's words settled on him, "wish me luck." Shinichi clicked off the phone, his thoughts racing.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" he muttered going for his coffee. He pocket the bowtie and wondered what sort of kami he pissed off to deserve the nuthouse life he was currently.


	6. Secret of My Heart

**Stolen Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters, nor is there any profits made off of this. **SLASH**

Araide/Shinichi fic (Shinichi is sized now for this...)

There is probably some Araide OoC in this...

:) You get two new chapters today. Hopefully there's no glaring mistakes.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" he muttered going for his coffee. He pocket the bowtie and wondered what sort of kami he pissed off to deserve the nuthouse life he was currently.

**6-SECRET OF MY HEART**

* * *

><p>Tomoaki Araide adjusted his tie, and ran a final checklist over his attire. Today he would ask Kudou Shinichi out, his ears turned an interesting shade of pink at the thought. He was wearing a white button up shirt, nice khakis, deep brown loafers, and … it was too much. He pulled the tie off throwing it aside on top of the growing pile of clothes on his bed. Next went the button up shirt, when he thought the whole thing over he realized just how nervous he was.<p>

He was probably over thinking all of it, he'd never met Kudou in person, but the person that he had been described as was… incredible. He'd seen pictures, the boy was the older version both mentally and physically of Edogawa Conan. He didn't mind the fact he was a detective, as long as he didn't expect him to be a Watson to his Holmes. He grabbed an airy black knit from the pile beside him, pulling it on hesitantly.

What if Edogawa was wrong? What if… Tomoaki ran a hand through his hair, pulling his glasses off. He rubbed his eyes, replacing the lenses and made for his closet where a light blue blazer was waiting for him to make a final choice. He made his way to the bathroom, checking his teeth one last time before he got the nerve to lock up and head for Teitan. School for the teen would have just started as he got on the train, he checked his watch enough times he must have looked like a bomber of some sort.

When he arrived it was already second period, he still had a couple of hours until Kudou came to visit, unless he came at lunch… As Tomoaki entered the health suite, he pulled out his last assignments for medical school to look over. He would need to keep his head level and distracted until Kudou appeared. He could do that, couldn't he?

At first minutes fell past like hours, he finished the documents at lunch time, a student came in with a dislocated shoulder. None other than Mouri Ran, who was blushing profusely for some reason, accompanied the student. It was one of the second year Teitan students he decided. Sure enough she had been the culprit, but she wanted to be sure that the boy would be alright, it was not Kudou.

The next student was another boy, probably graduating that year, he came in with a massive migraine. Tomoaki gave him some low dose aspirin and offered a vacant bed near the courtyard windows. After that a nervous looking girl came in, she looked quite uncomfortable, and when he found out she needed to ask for a woman's personal product he didn't feel that comfortable either. He unlocked one of the cabinet doors, turning discretely away as she pulled out whichever it was she needed. With a small thank you she was on her way.

He had just managed to sit down and clear the blush off his cheeks when Kudou walked in. He was dressed in the standard blazer, and he had dark circles under his eyes, possibly from a lack of sleep. It seemed it wouldn't just be a social visit, "Kudou Shinichi, correct?" He confirmed absently marking down when all this started. The teen detective nodded, he let out a yawn, before his eyes widened profusely. It was at this point that the other male student that had been in the room decided to take his leave.

"Sorry, Megure keibu as had me running this way and that since I got back," he offered a hand, "do you have any coffee by chance?" Tomoaki smiled, of course he had coffee. Doctors might as well have been the inventers of the drink, if not for police officers.

"But of course, I'm afraid I don't keep cream around, will black be alright with you?" he pulled a thermos out of his bag, then opened a cupboard to retrieve two cups. Shinichi nodded in appreciation as he was handed a hot steaming cup of coffee, "I wanted to ask you something, that's why I had Conan ask you to stop by…" Butterflies consumed his stomach, his tongue felt too large to be in his mouth, perhaps he ought to stop while he was ahead. Kudou kun for his part was trying to keep things simple for him, sitting there sipping at his coffee.

"Is it a case?" he asked wearily, "I'll help in any way I can, but… I'm running myself ragged. Between the cases, the class work I have to make up for missing so much school, and current homework as well, it feels kind of like I never see my bed anymore…" Kudou let a small smile slip onto his lips for a moment. Tomoaki approached him looking over the dark circles, now that he looked the boy was a lot more pale than descriptions had made him out to be.

"Kudou kun, that isn't a healthy schedule for you to have at this age. Seeing as two are unavoidable, you will have to lighten the load on the third," Tomoaki raised a hand halfway up, "do you mind if I check your temperature?" Kudou placed his coffee aside.

"Not at all," he waited as Tomoaki pulled out an ear thermometer, "how is it?" His eyelashes fluttered open, sending a wave of butterflies through the good doctor. Not only was he flustered, and to top it off Kudou was running a slight fever.

"You're a little warm, but nothing dangerous. It's not a case," Tomoaki walked back to the desk trying to gather enough courage to ask Kudou out. As luck would have for him, Kudou's unlucky streak had struck again. A police officer, one of the ones from his father's death actually, came into the room.

"Kudou kun, we need your help on a case," the dark haired man called. Kudou sighed, then finished his coffee handing the cup over to Tomoaki. The officer waited patiently as the teen grabbed his bag.

"Just a second Takagi keiji," Kudou still had his eyes on the nervous doctor, "Would you like to come with us Araide sensei? Perhaps you'll be able to provide some sort of insight on it…" Tomoaki had to fight to keep the smile off of his face. Kudou had just given him the time he needed to gather his courage up, and to observe him on a case no less.

"Certainly, let me gather my things and we'll be on our way," Tomoaki wondered what sort of case it was.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **is it just me, or was everybody noticing the absolute lack of alerts in the beginning of June? It seemed from about May 25 to now almost nobody I had tabbed was updating. I know someone who usually gets about 90 alerts a week and she mentioned only about 15.

As to Firepaw: thank you for the review, and sort of. Shinichi doesn't necessarily fail at life so much as life fails around him.** :)**

Always good to hear from you ZeroPanda.**  
><strong>


	7. Because of You

**Stolen Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters, nor is there any profits made off of this. **SLASH**

Araide/Shinichi fic (Shinichi is sized now for this...)

There is probably some Araide OoC in this...

Last time we saw this from Araide sensei's point of view, now we get to see Shinichi's. Forgive me for Shinichi in my stories is a quite a coffee whore, that's just me beating that to death. There are after all those who swear by it and those who swear off it, me? It's banned from my presence, I'm a tea/soda fan.

**7- BECAUSE OF YOU** (by After School) SHINICHI KUDOU

* * *

><p>It was odd pulling on his Teitan High uniform after such a long time in his kiddie blazer, it was a snug fit after so much time, but it was not so bad. It was a comfortable thing, just like the scorching liquid making its way down his throat. Shinichi opened his eyes and looked at the small marked calendar sitting next to the smooth glossy pot that was quickly becoming empty. He pulled his bag onto his shoulder, leaving for school, maybe he would see Ran on the way there today.<p>

He kicked the soccer ball along the sidewalk, as he did he heard the sirens calling out around the city. Had something happened? It would not matter, Megure would leave him be so long as he was on his way to school. Or so he had thought… Sato's car pulled up and he was whisked away to a crime scene on what was supposed to be his first day back at school. It was a simple crime with an impossible answer of course, one that only he would know. That certain blond had struck again in his city, but seeing as he did not remember Shinichi the detective was willing to let the murder slide in order to remain anonymous in his eyes.

He explained that he would under no circumstances would he recommend going after the man responsible. Shinichi in turn was interrogated by Megure keibu for his strange behavior, at least until they came to a compromise, which of course revolved around the Tropical Land incident. Shinichi told Megure keibu the full story of Tropical Land and Edogawa Conan, and who the child really was, but it was never written down. The shock that enveloped Megure's plump face as he walked out the hall and asked Takagi keiji for a ride back to school was priceless.

During the car ride back he finished the last of that weeks homework. It came down to the simple part of Takagi keiji writing a note for the main office. He had notified them that he had planned to attend that day, and tardiness was unacceptable. As he entered his class he was met with the awkward stares of his classmates, and Ran's expression of disbelief. He straightened his tie and sat behind her, eyes were on him for the rest of the period. The teenage detective had to endure so much staring he almost wished he could skip the classes again.

He had come because he made a promise, and Kudou Shinichi would keep every promise he uttered. He would be there that afternoon to suffer at the hands of stomach butterflies and unnatural nervousness. He had returned to Ran's side, not as a lover, but as her best friend that she needed for support. He would hunt down the Black Organization again, just not right now, not while things were looking so promising despite his frequent run ins with insanity.

"Shinichi?" Ran's voice broke through his thoughts, "are you alright?" He looked at the regular timepiece clamped on his wrist, the numerals blurred and he looked to her again. Coffee would be necessary to continue this day, too bad he had forgotten the rest of his at the house in the porcelain deity this morning… A sudden bought of anxiety had complied him to that action, he was not in the least bit happy about it either.

"I'm fine Ran," he answered with a soft smile, "I am not going anywhere you can't follow either. Except the men's room, if you'll excuse me." He made his way towards the sink and washed his face. The last four days he had been solving cases, creating cases, and catching up on an amount of homework that would fill his bedroom to the ceiling with paper. His eyes held almost raccoon markings below them, in other words, he looked like shit, which considering that outside of school he couldn't go an hour without getting drug into some case head first it was no surprise.

He exited the bathroom heading for the homeroom, he knew Ran would be there somewhere. At least he hoped she was, she might be pissed at him already… He took his lunch out and proceeded to watch time slowly creep by. He knew that in the health suite there was another person doing the exact same thing. Ran didn't show up until the next class was about to begin. She had taken someone to Araide sensei after she dislocated his shoulder.

Shinichi smiled lightly, if she had felt the need to do that, whomever it was had it coming. You didn't ever want to sneak up on a Karate champion, it just wasn't recommended if you wanted to escape unharmed. Shinichi had seen that hip throw in action more than enough times, he was more partial to her door dislodging kick. It had saved him more times as Conan than he cared to remember.

Class was dull as he expected, he understood the concepts well enough that math was the only one he had to truly pay attention in. He used more science than anything else when he was solving a case, so there wasn't really anything difficult there, just a lot of bookwork. He already spoke English somewhat fluently, at least better than the Tokyo Police Department members he came into contact with. He just needed more practice.

The final bell rang releasing them from class just as Shinichi reached the health suite, narrowly missing an embarrassed underclassmen running out with something in hand. He opened the door slowly to see Araide sensei had just finished sitting down at the desk in the room. His eyes roamed over the teenage detective, but Shinichi realized that this was actually the doctor noticing the dark circles currently framing his eyes.

"Kudou Shinichi, correct?" he smiled marking something down on a pad nearby. Shinichi nodded in response to his question, letting a semi quiet yawn escape his person, his eyes widening for a moment profusely as he heard the shuffling over in a corner of the room. He hadn't realized there might be other students in the suite when he arrived. The other student yawned and made his way out of the suite book bag in hand.

"Sorry, Megure keibu has had me running this way and that since I got back," Shinichi didn't want the other man that he was bored being there or something. He offered a hand, "do you have any coffee by chance?" The doctor smiled at him, Shinichi noted the slight twinkle of his eye like a kid with their favorite candy in hand.

"But of course, I'm afraid I don't keep cream around," Shinichi smiled softly, maybe this would get the poor doctor off his toes, "Will that be alright with you?" He was already nodding as the doctor made his way to the cupboard, he nodded in silent appreciation as a full steaming cup of his favorite food met his hands. "I wanted to ask you something , that's why I had Conan ask you to stop by…" Poor Araide was blushing as bright a two red Christmas ornaments.

'Poor guy, he looks absolutely nervous as can be, maybe I should throw him a bone here?' Shinichi mused sipping the coffee. He smiled, the doctor had good tastes this was a fairly expensive coffee if he wasn't mistaken. "Is it a case?" he felt all cozy with the liquid , he might have let just a touch of weariness escape as he all but escaped into the warmth and comfort of the steaming cup of joe in his hands. "I'll help in any way I can, but… I'm running myself ragged. Between the cases, the class work I have to make up for missing so much school, and current homework as well, it feels kind of like I never see my bed anymore…" Shinichi smiled softly, the doctor must have mistaken it as a rant rather than an opportunity, but perhaps he would seize it anyways.

"Kudou kun, that isn't a healthy schedule for you to have at this age. Seeing as two are unavoidable you will have to lighten the load on the third," the doctor chided him raising his hand like he wanted to scold him or something. Then Shinichi realized that might not be the case as he searched the doctor's eyes for a moment, "do you mind if I check your temperature?" Shinichi had to hold back the sigh that threatened to escape. Haibara had warned him he was on the pale side ever since reverting back to full size. He set the coffee aside tenderly.

"Not at all," he mourned its absence already, but his drug of choice would interfere with the doctor's readings so it had to be put aside. He almost shivered when the thermometer was placed in his ear, it was a strange feeling and he tensed up all the way to the tips of his toes. He was so relieved when it was removed… "How is it?" He hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes, when they fluttered open of their own accord he watched the color spread through the doctor's cheeks in response. While the other man was distracted he reached back over for the coffee, the precious coffee…

"You're a little warm, but nothing dangerous. It's not a case," the doctor managed to continue, he seemed to be trying to muster his courage to ask. Shinichi waited sipping the divine substance that was currently keeping him awake. Then he heard the tell tale tripping and urgent footsteps of the one and only Takagi Wataru. Shinichi mentally face palmed, this was not cool. He had specifically made sure all of his plans after school were free just for Araide so he could take his time asking.

Curse his damn luck, there was always another murder or kidnapping in his vicinity… Perhaps he could use it to his advantage and get Araide to calm down enough to get this over with? Hmm… "Kudou kun, we need your help on a case," Takagi keiji actually sounded stressed out, murder then. He had just finished his coffee anyways, so of course it would be a murder case… He sighed, trying for any remaining drops in the cup then passed it to the bewildered looking doctor. As he grabbed his bag he made it appear he hadn't thought of this plan about a minute ago.

"Just a second Takagi keiji," he continued to look at the nervous doctor before him. All Shinichi could do was hope that it would be the nudge the man needed, "would you like to come with us Araide sensei? Perhaps you'll be able to provide some sort of insight on it…" The doctor's eyes shown with happiness at the chance, and Shinichi could see the wheels turn in his head as the doctor attempted at a coherent response.

"Certainly, let me gather my things and we'll be on our way," the doctor managed. A scant few moments later Shinichi was escorting a very nervous doctor behind a weary police officer to a relieve Satou keiji. As the two of them climbed into the back seat of the red patrol car Satou gave him a funny look, but at one smile from Shinichi everything was well and they were on the move.

* * *

><p>an: Well back to cases, a murder... Hmm. I got one, this ought to be good, but I've got to get back to editing ANMoP chappie 22.

*Sorry but Shinichi always makes me think he's a coffee whore in my head. That and I don't drink coffee, but I do drink tea so I do understand the comforts of a nice hot beverage of varying tastes. My apologies about him being so distracted by the coffee, but he is supposed to be tired.


	8. Song of Storms

**Stolen Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters, nor is there any profits made off of this. **SLASH**

Araide/Shinichi fic (Shinichi is sized now for this...)

There is probably some Araide OoC in this...

Sorry about the delay, I wasn't quite sure what to do with this one in this chapter, and it kind of shows. Not to badly I hope, also... I am not entirely sure that Sulfric Acid would do this, maybe hydrochloric acid would, but there is at least one acid somewhere that could give this result. If anything is way off kilter just let me know and I will go fix it.

**8- SONG OF STORMS**- ARAIDE TOMOAKI

* * *

><p>The blaring siren above them made him increasingly uneasy, Kudou kun had been to many a crime scene, this would only be the third in which he was present. He remembered how everything transpired back during the school play, and how grand his appearance had been pale but undoubtedly saved day. He wasn't sure that the case would have been solved, if even correctly at all.<p>

"Kudou kun, we still don't have an estimated cause of death, but we have a lot of the information about the individual's death," Takagi keiji announced giving the high school detective a little of the information required, "we have also determined that the corpse is male."

"Hmm… I would prefer that you leave the rest of the details for me to discover at the scene if you don't mind," Kudou kun spoke so smoothly it startled the doctor. The trip was continued in utter silence, and it was mildly unnerving to Tomoaki. He thought at first that the boy was simply thinking through all the possibilities of the case, what would Kudou do when he arrived? The doctor was beyond intrigued what change in events there would be when the detective was called in rather than witnessing a murder.

When they arrived Kudou simple stepped out and took a deep breath, his eyes gaining a crystalline color that made Araide's heart flutter. It was his crime scene gaze, he looked about, the doctor had no idea on what for. Takagi keiji opened a door and escorted them inside, Kudou was looking at the floor and then at the object that was mostly hidden by Takagi.

"That's where you found the body?" Kudou asked. Takagi nodded an affirmative and offered Kudou a face mask and latex gloves. Kudou pulled the gloves on and ignored the mask, he lifted the lid ever so slightly. He covered his nose with one sleeve and looked back at the officer, his eyes were looking all over the room, just what was going through his mind?

"We believe that they used temperature and some sort of chemical to help the body decompose at an accelerated rate," Takagi spoke softly, "trace has gone over the room, and they think this was just a dumpsite."

"I concur with that, you see the scuff marks across the floor and the marks on door frames where they had trouble with the hand truck ,tell me as much. The smell reeks of Sulfuric acid, and the rubber to keep the barrel sealed is melted all the way around the outside, and additionally more where the acid might have splashed on it," Kudou spoke with conviction, "this is definitely not the scene of the actual crime, however the body was placed in this solution here, not wheeled here in it."

"That's what our CSI said, he wasn't sure about the origin of a couple of odd marks though Kudou kun," Sato keiji answered. Tomoaki looked around, those things were very simple, even one untrained such as the doctor could see that, would Kudou kun find anything more than that?

"The scene of the crime… is probably the victim's home. This method of disposing of the body was more than likely an effort to by time and loot the victim's home. Given the acid, they wanted to eliminate the true location of the crime and their own involvement," Kudou kun replied solemnly, "my guesses are, the culprit is the victim's wife or daughter, and that he either brought unspeakable shame to the family or the culprit misinterpreted something that was supposed to be a pleasant surprise. Call me if you require further help, I suspect that it quite simple after you discover the victim's identity." Araide was not sad to leave that depressing place. They walked at rather brisk pace trying to keep their voices down, it wouldn't be well to frighten regular civilians with talk of murder.

"Is the culprit really a woman Kudou kun?" he asked, the detective looked at him with a curious glance. Surely there was more to it then the simple wheel tracks, and scuff marks. They were briefly stopped at an intersection while a delivery truck turned past them.

"The scuff marks belong to a particular type of high heeled shoe that a certain blond schoolgirl wears before school. It's a fairly expensive shoe, so I would say there is about a 79% chance it's a woman," the teen smiled his way, "the heel made a smaller scuff mark that had the distinct treed of that shoe type. If not for the acid I would suspect they could get the culprit's DNA off the side of the barrel." Araide felt like this was something like the seventh newsstand they had passed since leaving the crime scene. Were people really that interested in the news?

"Only the acid would have eroded the sample or destroyed it completely at this point. Right?" Araide commented, "only why did you think it was the spouse?" How could somebody do that to the person they loved?

"Simple, on one of the door jams there is a recent impression of a small dainty hand with a wedding ring," Kudou explained casually, "most crimes like this are committed by someone who knows the victim. Scenes like this are used to create doubt, and to give the murderer a solid alibi. Too bad for them that they left traces of blood, just enough of it for identification in that same door jam with the impression. There was an additional sample of blood on the floor below it." So that was why Kudou kun was leaving now… There was no real reason for them really to call him in the first place. They paused at another crosswalk, hey this one looked relatively familiar.

"So then why did they call you in?" Araide asked after a couple moments. The doctor realized at this point they were heading towards Kudou's home now, but he was so curious about the facts of the case he set his question aside for now.

"Again there is a blatantly simple reason, though most people don't realize this. DNA is useless without something to compare it to, and it takes time to process and identify the DNA that is collected from crime scenes," Kudou explained, "it can take anywhere from a couple hours to a couple of days depending on the lab and the case's priority level. It is just easier to get a bead on the suspects first and then determine whether or not it is their DNA. The only things that can be immediately identified without the whole process are gender and blood type." Kudou took out a key unlocking the front gates of his home.

"Which makes sense, Kudou kun… I had something I wanted to ask you earlier," he started, the butterflies in his stomach reemerged with a vengeance. Kudou waited, looking at the doctor's face with those amazing blue eyes of his.

"Yes you did, and it was not case related. Can I perhaps return my favor from earlier with some coffee?" the detective asked, "I'm not that great at making tea…" Tomoaki smiled, he hoped that the detective hadn't noticed the slight frown at the mention of more coffee. Living off coffee was not good for someone Kudou's age after all.

"Certainly, but Kudou kun…" he sighed, perhaps he should have the coffee first as the detective headed for his front door. It was unlocked in scant few seconds and Araide followed the detective into Kudou manor. "Kudou kun…" He took a deep breath, and summoning every ounce of courage he possessed he waited until the detective turned around to blurt, as coherently as possible of course, "wouldyougooutwithme?" It came out as run on statement, but he knew Kudou understood it. At least that what he thought the slight widening of Kudou's eyes meant.


	9. Mitternacht

**Stolen Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters, nor is there any profits made off of this. **SLASH**

Araide/Shinichi fic (Shinichi is sized now for this...)

There is probably some Araide OoC in this...

I know that I promised this chapter a little earlier, but Shinichi in this story and I were agreeing to disagree. He wanted more coffee mentions, I said no. He decided to walk out of the plunnie on me, so I sent Gin and Kid after him. He has agreed to work with me again under the following conditions, he gets everyone else's shares of coffee, and he gets more screen time that involves not being Conan. I told him "we'll see what happens..."

Last time on Stolen Hearts:

"Certainly, but Kudou kun…" Araide sighed, the doctor had made it to his house. "Kudou kun…" The doctor took a deep breath, and seemed to be summoning every ounce of courage he could. When Shinichi turned around to see what the doctor was doing, he was met with the unexpected yet almost coherent blurt of: "wouldyougooutwithme?"

* * *

><p><strong>MITTERNACHT- KUDOU SHINICHI<strong>

As the doctor blurted that last line Shinichi couldn't help but to widen his eyes, he hadn't expected the doctor to blurt the statement like that… The fact was however that he did manage to ask, and that was what cued the small smile that made its way across the detective's face. While he had been expecting the question it still surprised him that the doctor would ask him of all people. He watched the blush creep up the doctor's cheeks, and he wondered what Ran was going to say when she found out… There really was only one answer to such an adorable reaction.

"You realize that we cannot be seen together at school, right?" Shinichi asked calmly, he wondered how long it would take the doctor to answer. To his astonishment, the man collected himself up very quickly, he had been expecting to wait several minutes for an answer. There was the slight widening of eyes, the light dusty rose that had settled on the doctor's cheeks faded to a light pink, and the small shy smile that graced his lips.

"Of course, not that it would interfere with anything at Teitan seeing as I am only there as a medical assistant not a teacher," the doctor answered, "you have no idea how much pressure that takes off my shoulders…" Araide crumpled into one of the chairs of the study, it was not Shinichi's favorite chair at least.

'I have a very good idea of how much actually,' Shinichi thought, "Would you still like some coffee?" The doctor nodded, Shinichi wandered into his kitchen to brew a pot. It then occurred to him that he had no idea how to proceed after accepting the good doctor's affections. He pulled two mugs out of the cabinet, lost with thought bouncing around his mind. He was great at solving cases, but the last time he went on an actual date he ended up Conan sized. The thought made him shiver, it was not a good motivator to go on another date with anyone however innocent their intentions.

That in turn brought up another important point, was he going to tell Araide about the whole 'Conan' thing? If so, what would happen? Would it endanger the man to a familiar evil? Of course Vermouth had already pretended to be the doctor once, would she try again? He poured the two cups of coffee hesitantly, what was he going to say? He pushed the door open and handed a mug to Araide, all the while wondering just how many of these secrets he could keep and for how long…

"Is something the matter?" Araide asked looking at what must have been a pitiful expression on the detective's face, "Shinichi?" He looked at the doctor before moving to his favorite leather chair.

"Sort of, it's not really something for you to worry over, it's just complicated," he explained, "just a lot of old secrets and things of that sort. Eventually everything will come to light, but for now it's better that those secrets remain in the dark along with the memories about them." The doctor cocked his head to the side slightly whilst taking a sip of coffee.

"Old secrets? Sounds like my father's past before he died," he spoke softly, "anything I can do to help?" Shinichi couldn't help but smile at that. It didn't matter what was going on, or even if he could help he was going to try it seemed.

"Perhaps, but don't expect too much of me. I may be a detective, but it's a common fact that I don't understand emotions as well as I should when it comes to relationships," he started, "it's like the fact that I have perfect pitch, but I cannot sing. Well that's not true… I can sing, it just sounds terrible so I'd rather not." The doctor gave him soft smile, Shinichi found himself returning the expression easily.

"Well that's why they created lip syncing isn't it?" Araide pointed out, Shinichi laughed at that.

"I suppose so," Shinichi answered, he smiled reaching for his coffee. Perhaps he could live with this, he might even learn something from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hittocere<strong>: Always nice to address a cliff hanger. Obviously this isn't the end of the story here, I'll post more of it when it occurs to my plunnie he's not done yet.


End file.
